<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitchtrapped by Everything4Everyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364544">Glitchtrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything4Everyone/pseuds/Everything4Everyone'>Everything4Everyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Becoming an Animatronic, Character Death, Five Nights at Freddy's VR - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Major Character Injury, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Post-Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Temporary Character Death, The Cult of Glitchtrap, Virtual Reality, springlock failure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything4Everyone/pseuds/Everything4Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Afton dies on night four of Sister Location. His body is never found and the world moves on. </p>
<p>Of course, without him, nothing really gets fixed. Henry does his best, but he couldn't get everyone. Animatronics are scattered all over the place, and even though they were restrained to just one building, there is nothing anyone can do. The security guards keep dying and no one is willing to help for any amount of money, and Henry is at the edge of giving up.</p>
<p>Then the idea for a cover-up is made in the form of FNAF VR. Everyone thinks it was a marvellous idea, and the game was made-with one small problem. They scanned a suit to get the data from it, and from that data, Glitchtrap was born. </p>
<p>Then the beta testers came. Poor Jeremy never stood a chance. </p>
<p>Then Vanessa came, wide-eyed and curious, wanting to know everything she could. She wanted information, Glitchtrap wanted to be freed. They worked together pretty well.</p>
<p>But Glitchtrap's intentions are still unknown, and with Vanny being the only link between him and the rest of the world... And what is the connection between Glitchtrap and Michael, and what does he want with Henry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glitchtrap &amp; Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Glitchtrap &amp; William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton &amp; Glitchtrap, Michael Afton &amp; William Afton | Dave Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitchtrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers slipping on the cool metal, Michael desperately wound the springlocks, one hand on each side, moving as quickly as he could. </p>
<p>The springlocks were winding down far too quickly, needing to be redone mere seconds after being wound up, and Ballora’s Minireenas kept trying to crawl into the suit, distracting him at the worst times. </p>
<p>Michael already knew that he wouldn’t make it. Between the springlocks winding down and the Minireenas attacks and distractions, it would be close to impossible to make it until six. Still, desperation and fear drove him on, sweaty fingers slipping on springlocks and trying to move as little as possible.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to die like this. He knew how springlocks worked, knew how they would release, metal snapping into his body, an endoskeleton forcing its way into the same space as him, machinery pushing through his flesh to make its home inside him, breaking bones and smashing organs until it reached where it was supposed to be. He knew that nothing inside of him would be able to withstand it.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be short, or pleasant. A springlock incident, with a human inside the suit when the springlocks release, could take several long minutes of agonizing pain and brutal massacring of every part of him. He’d be lucky if they managed to get any of him out, or if they even tried. He’d probably just be thrown into a back room somewhere and left to rot.</p>
<p>His fingers slipped again, the sweat on them making it difficult for him to grasp the springlocks. He could hear them creaking, getting ready to release, metal shifting behind them. The springlocks were too loose.</p>
<p>He started tightening faster, spending only seconds on each one before moving to the next one, his hands blurry as sweat dripped into his eyes. It was cold.</p>
<p>A Minireena loomed in front of him suddenly, causing him to jump. That was all it took.</p>
<p>The first springlock snapped against his back, cutting deep into his flesh, and Michael barely had any time to think before they were all slowly releasing, snapping one-by-one against his skin and cutting deeply, followed a split-second later by metal pushing through his body as the endoskeleton unfolded and forced its way inside of him, sharp metal and hard plastic being driven into him.</p>
<p>The mask snapped back into place as the springlocks released, mere inches away from his face, keeping his head from moving forward.</p>
<p>He could feel his bones shattering, metal piercing his organs, driving right through his body. Blood was gushing out of every part of him, soaking the suit and oozing over the ground, and he could feel himself shaking and convulsing, body fighting the best it could against the intrusion.</p>
<p>He coughed wetly, feeling blood dribble out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Some parts had snapped into his neck, and he dimly remembered his father telling him that those were the most dangerous part, severing his windpipe and vocal cords. It was amazing he could still breathe at this point.</p>
<p>Michael’s throat convulsed as he instinctively tried to scream, another set of springlocks releasing on his leg. His body was being shredded, metal forcing its way through him, every part of him being torn apart to allow the metal through. </p>
<p>He felt another go off on the back of his head and couldn’t help the pained gasp that escaped him when the metal pierced the back of his head, digging forward and settling into place as the ones on the sides of his head also went off, forcing their way through his head and settling inside his brain.</p>
<p>Michael had never felt such pain before. His entire body was shaking from the strain, blood gushing from every wound on him, his throat seizing as he kept trying to scream. He’d never wanted to scream more in all his life, not even when he was at his angriest.</p>
<p>This was new, this was an extreme he’d never felt before, and he was terrified. Death would be a relief at this point, an escape from the constant pain and twisted agony.</p>
<p>Another springlock went off, and Michael felt tears pour down his face. Wasn’t it over yet? How were there still more? There was no part of him that wasn’t pierced through, threaded with animatronic parts and bleeding.</p>
<p>He was starting to get tired, and he wasn’t breathing at all anymore, blood continuously spilling from his lips. His tears were stained with blood too, leaking down his face and staining his vision red.</p>
<p>Metal jammed itself into his cheeks, through his neck, under his wrist, into his thigh. It was everywhere, winding through every part of him, driving itself through him to get to the innermost part of him.</p>
<p>At this point, he was full-on sobbing, chest heaving with silent, breathless sobs. His vision was fading out, everything blurring around the edges, and he still couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t bleeding so much anymore, or so he thought, at least. He couldn’t tell, but it felt like he wasn’t bleeding very much. </p>
<p>It was so cold, cold enough that he was sure he was shaking more from the cold than the pain, and he swore that if he could breathe then he would be able to see his breath. </p>
<p>Another springlock went off, and Michael jolted with the shock as three more went off. How were there still more? He could have sworn they were all done, and he was so tired… wasn’t it over yet? He’d been told that springlock failures were long incidents, but he’d only known that it took several minutes. He hadn’t even imagined that each minute would feel like hours, that the springlocks kept going off long after the original one did, that it would be so cold. He’d never even guessed that it would hurt so bad. </p>
<p>Why hadn’t his father <em> told </em> him? He was the one person who knew what that was like, the only person to have been there and watched as it happened. Then again, he thought bitterly, no one could have known he’d have ended up in one.</p>
<p>Oh, why had he been dumb enough to take this stupid job? His sister wasn’t even down here! Had he been that desperate to impress his father? Had he really held out even that last bit of hope that he’d find her? It had been years since she’d gone missing, why had anyone ever thought she’d be down here?</p>
<p>Michael was officially the biggest idiot he knew. Why didn’t he just say no and let his father handle it himself? </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Michael slumped over the best he could, going limp and just allowing the animatronic to hold him up. He was going to die soon anyway, and he was so tired… he was going to die anyway, he might as well get some rest first. Maybe if he was asleep when he died, he could prolong the terrible feeling of dying.</p>
<p>He wanted to apologize, though. He’d done such terrible things, and for such terrible reasons. Why did he do it? There was so much he wished he could have done differently, so much he wished he could have apologized for, so much he still had left to do. </p>
<p>He guessed he deserved it, though. Springlocking was one of the most painful ways to die, and of all the people he knew, even his father, he was the one most deserving of it. </p>
<p>He’d killed his little brother, after all.</p>
<p>Michael’s lungs heaved once more, trying to get any breath, before finally giving up, stopping and laying still. He could feel his heart slowing as well, his body finally giving in and shutting down. He laid his head back, not even bothering to keep himself from slumping down the rest of the way.</p>
<p>He felt another springlock snap against his side, the last few bits of machinery pushing through his skin, then nothing. It was finally over. </p>
<p>All the springlocks had been released, all the machinery had entered him, everything was over. </p>
<p>And somehow he was still alive. He’d been expecting to die long before now, each minute seeming like far too long. How had he even made it all the way to the end? </p>
<p>As far as he knew, there’d only been one instance of a springlock failure with a human inside. According to his father, he’d died before he even got halfway through.</p>
<p>Michael figured he was just lucky like that. Of course he would be the one to survive what a grown man couldn’t, just so that he could suffer more.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter anymore, though. He hoped whoever found his body wouldn’t be too freaked out… springlock failures were terribly messy, after all. </p>
<p>Letting his eyes drift closed, Michael wondered why he wasn’t more scared. He knew he should be terrified right now. He’d been scared earlier, hadn’t he? He’d been afraid of the springlocks, afraid of dying, afraid of failing his father. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t scared anymore. In fact, he was almost looking forward to seeing what came next. He’d probably go to Hell, but maybe God would decide that the springlock failure was enough punishment and allow him to go somewhere else. Not Heaven, though. He’d never go there, not in a million years.</p>
<p>Michael relaxed, allowing himself to drift off, knowing full well that he would never wake up, and finding that he didn’t really care.</p>
<p>It meant that he would never have to face his father and admit how he failed, after all. He’d rather die than face that. His father was terrifying on his best days… if he was mad at Michael, he doubted he’d survive. No, best to just let go now and slip away. He’d be okay.</p>
<p>It was just like falling asleep. He just let himself relax and drifted away, and… well, it was easy. It didn’t even hurt anymore. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Michael Afton died alone, in an abandoned springlock suit deep underground. He died with a smile on his face and no part of his body that hadn’t been mangled. He died at the hands of his sister, who had long ago forgotten what it was like to be human, at five-forty-seven in the morning.</p>
<p>His body would never be found.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>